Quand je te cherche
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Un ninja rentre chez lui et pense celui qu’il recherche depuis des années. Celui qu’il a revu il y a peu. Celui qu’il n’a pas pu ramener. One-shot / Yaoi HxH


**_Titre :_**_ Quand je te cherche_

**_Résumé :_**_ Un ninja rentre chez lui et pense celui qu'il recherche depuis des années. Celui qu'il a revu il y a peu. Celui qu'il n'a pas pu ramener._

**_Disclamer : _**_Les personnages et le contexte sont à Masashi Kishimoto_

**_Quand je te cherche_**

La nuit est noire, un homme blond, rentre chez lui. En détaillant ses vêtements, on le devine ninja. Son appartement et petit. Il contient un lit, une table de nuit, une table avec une chaise solitaire, un évier et un frigo. Au fond de la pièce, une porte donne sur une salle de bain tout aussi spartiate : douche, lavabo, toilettes. Cet endroit est en désordre. Des vêtements jonchent le sol, le lit est défait, les bols de nourriture instantanée gisent sur la table, la poubelle déborde et la vaisselle s'empile dans l'évier. L'homme se dirige vers son frigidaire prend un bol l'ouvre, tente d'avaler une bouchée mais rien n'y fait ça ne passe pas. Ca fait plusieurs jours que c'est la même chose. Depuis qu'il l'ait revu, depuis qu'il l'ait menacé de son sabre, depuis qu'il l'ait battu une nouvelle fois, depuis qu'il ait encore échoué à le ramener. A l'extérieur, il fait comme si tout allait bien mais en lui c'est une véritable ébullition. Ce frère, cet ami, cette personne qui fait battre son cœur l'a abandonné. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, espérer ou abandonner ?

_Quand je te cherche, mon cœur hurle de douleur,_

_Quand j'abandonne, mon cœur saigne de te perdre._

_Quand je te chercher, j'espère une lueur d'espoir,_

_Quand j'abandonne, je me voue au désespoir._

Il ne comprend pas, il a acquis du pouvoir, il a obtenu tout ce dont il a besoin auprès de ce serpent. Alors pourquoi, il ne revient pas ? Il l'aiderait, il l'aiderait dans sa vengeance. Il l'accompagnerait de tout son cœur. Mais il ne revient pas. Konoha n'est-il pas assez bien pour lui ? Peut-être que lui n'est pas assez bien pour lui ? Les larmes, celles retenues toute cette longue journée de mission coulent le long de ses joues dorées. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, le chercher ou abandonner ? Il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui ou le désespoir et l'incompréhension sont les plus forts. Non, en fait, ils sont toujours les plus forts. C'est juste qu'il a bien appris son rôle. Ils le croient tous optimiste, alors qu'il est peut-être le plus pessimiste de tous. Ils croient qu'il le cherche pour retrouver un frère, il le cherche pour retrouver bien plus.

_Que je te cherche ou que j'abandonne,_

_Je me noie dans les profondeurs de mon âme._

_Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu m'abandonne._

_Pourquoi ton essence est si loin de la mienne._

Il est si différent de lui dans sa façon d'être. L'un est froid et distant, l'autre chaleureux. L'un est arrogant, l'autre écoute et réconforte. L'un rêve de tuer, l'autre rêve de paix. L'un rêve de vengeance, l'autre aussi. L'un est orphelin, l'autre aussi. L'un rêve de bonheur, l'autre aussi. Si différents ? Pas tant que ça. Ils sont si semblables dans leurs blessures, dans leurs âmes, dans leurs sentiments. Au combat, ils avaient tous les deux la même rage de vaincre. A force de se battre, ils faisaient une équipe imbattable, connaissant chacun les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre. Combattant côte à côte, défendant leur idéaux, leurs missions, leurs voies, protégeant ce meilleur ennemi qui l'accompagnait tous les jours, progressant avec lui. Un regard leurs suffisaient pour deviner la penser de l'autre. Pourquoi être parti aussi loin d'une personne qui le comprend aussi bien ? Ces yeux onyx qu'on disait sans expressions en reflétaient mille pour celui qui savait le déchiffrer et il en avait trouvé la clé. Maintenant, qu'il n'est plus là, maintenant qu'il l'a presque tué, il ne sait plus, il ne le comprend plus, que doit-il encore espérer ?

_Différents et pourtant si semblables, nous sommes liés_

_Par ces regards autrefois échangés, nous ne faisions qu'un._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as laissé._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'espoir est si loin._

Espérer, c'est un si beau mot. Espérer qu'il frappe à sa porte pour venir le chercher pour une mission comme si de rien n'était. Espérer qu'il vienne le chercher pour l'emmener lui. Rêver, rêver de revoir ce regard exaspéré, exaspérant, attendrissant, auquel il ne peut que sourire bêtement. Mon Dieu faite qu'il lui revienne, et si ce n'est pas Dieu qui répond, ça peut être ses saints, les fantômes de ses ancêtres, Kyûbi, un autre démon, le Diable en personne. N'importe qui mais quelqu'un pour l'aider, pour le ramener. Afin qu'il puisse encore profiter de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Il se sent, seul, sale, égoïste. D'autres doivent être triste de son départ, de sa trahison, et alors ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est lui, lui et rien d'autre que lui. Car sans lui la vie n'en vaut pas la peine, elle est fade, terne, triste, ennuyeuse à mourir.

_Un jour peut-être, tu réapparaitras sur le pas de ma porte,_

_Avec ce regard qui n'appartient qu'à toi et auquel je ne résiste._

_Je prie de tout mon cœur que ce jour vienne enfin._

_Je prie Dieu, les saints, les fantômes, les démons et le malin._

_Je suis malheureux, sans toi mes jours n'ont plus de couleur._

_Je ne veux que toi, ici, là, maintenant, je suis égoïste et alors ?_

Mais il lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Cette lame sur sa gorge, il la sent encore. Il aurait dû le tuer, mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Il a été arrêté. Cependant il voulait le faire et il voulait qu'il le fasse. Celui qui ne sera jamais à lui, qui ne lui reviendra pas. Il le sait maintenant que tout espoir est vain. Il le sait et il sait aussi ce qu'il doit faire. Il prend une feuille de papier, un stylo et écrit un dernier vœu, un dernier souhait, il veut qu'il soit heureux où qu'il soit. Des larmes coulent sur le papier blanc et étale les lettres soigneusement calligraphiées. Il ne pourra pas faire mieux, pas maintenant.

_Si tu ne me reviens pas, fait une chose pour mon cœur au désespoir,_

_Pour que mes jours soient moins tristes et que s'apaise ma souffrance._

_Soit heureux et colore ton monde de milles nuances._

_Soit heureux et fait le savoir au monde, fait le moi savoir._

Il prie une dernière fois en sortant le wakizashi de sous son lit. Il prie pour que l'homme qu'il aime hérite du bonheur qui lui est destiné. Il verse ses dernières larmes en espérant que quelqu'un entendra ce vœu du cœur. Doucement, il sort l'arme de son fourreau, l'approche de sa gorge, un dernier sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux et tranche la chair. Alors qu'il sombre dans une douce torpeur, il sent le sang chaud ruisseler le long de son cou tout comme ses larmes ont cheminées sur ses joues ses derniers jours. Dans un dernier souffle il prononce un dernier mot, un dernier nom « Sasuke ».

_Mon Dieu, Mon Ange Gardien, Ma chance, Ma Bonne Etoile,_

_Entendez ma prière pour celui qui est loin de moi._

_Donnez-lui ce qui devait m'être destiné, mon bonheur._

_Pendant que moi doucement je rejoins les anges et le ciel._

Pour information un wakizashi est un petit katana (il y a le lien, avec une photo et une explication, merci Wikipédia)

Merci de m'avoir lue. N'hésitez pas à me mettre des commentaires. C'est ma première fic aussi noire et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
